Classic Tiramisu
by shinelightseeker
Summary: [Chap 2-END Up!] Jongin terlalu pengecut hingga membohongi perasaannya sendiri, mengakibatkan Baekhyun yang kini memilih untuk memulai cerita barunya bersama Chanyeol. Egoiskah Jongin jika ia ingin merebut kembali kebahagiannya? Egoiskah Jongin jika ia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun? [a KAIBAEK fanfict with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo & Sehun]
1. Foreword

**Title **: Tiramisu

**Author **: Lightseeker | **Rated **: M

**Genre **: Romance, Angst, AU

**Main Cast **:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Sub Cast **: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok

**Disclaimer **:

All cast belong to their parents, themselves, God, and also SM Entertaiment. But the storyline is pure mine.

**Warning **:

BoyxBoy/BoysLove/Shounen-Ai

_Grab your popcorn and enjoy the movie_

.

.

.

'Tiramisu adalah kue keju asal Italia-yang menurut resep aslinya-berbentuk bundar dengan taburan bubuk kakao diatasnya. Kue ini menampilkan perpaduan sempurna antara rasa pahit kopi yang beradu dengan manisnya krim kocok dan gurihnya keju Mascarpone. Tak ketinggalan juga teksturnya yang lembut, yang merupakan ciri khas kue berbahan utama biskuit Savoiardi tersebut.'

.

.

.

"Aku memang bodoh karena mencintai dan mencium orang yang bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa denganku. Tapi, kau jauh lebih bodoh karena kau menikmati ciuman itu."

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek, sungguh. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu."

.

.

.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap. Aku tak akan memaksamu, aku tak mau menyakitimu."

.

.

.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Chanyeol-ssi. Maafmu tak akan merubah apapun. Kau tetap mencintai Kyungsoo,

perasaanku tak akan terobati, dan hubungan kita tetap berakhir..."

**Classic Tiramisu © 2013 lightseeker**


	2. Classic Tiramisu

**Ingredients** :

* * *

- Savoiardi biscuits -

* * *

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pohon oak setinggi 130 kaki. Kedua obsidiannya menatap lekat pemuda _brunette_ yang kini tengah duduk memeluk lutut seraya merunduk menggelamkan wajahnya disana. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar hebat, diiringi oleh isakan kecil yang sesekali tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Chanyeol.

Disampingnya, terdapat sebuah kotak makan tembus pandang berisikan Tiramisu yang tampaknya telah hancur berantakan. Menyisakan serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tampak amat rapuh di dalam sana.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Chanyeol. mempersempit jarak yang membatasi mereka. Ia duduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, menyamakan tinggi dengan si _brunette_ yang tampaknya masih belum menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini—" Pemuda _brunette_ itu tampak terkejut dengan suara berat milik Chanyeol yang menginterupsi kegiatan menyendirinya. "—sendirian?" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya, diakhiri dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Bukan urusanmu," alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun meraih kotak makannya lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bergegas pergi, berniat meninggalkan si raksasa yang bahkan tak dikenalinya sama sekali.

Oke, keduanya memang saling mengetahui satu sama lain karena sempat terlibat di dalam sebuah organisasi sekolah yang sama. Tapi keduanya tak pernah bertegur sapa maupun saling melempar senyum. Jadi, bukan salah Baekhyun juga kalau ia menganggap si raksasa Park Chanyeol ini sebagai orang asing. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak bergaul dengan siswa semacam Park Chanyeol yang merupakan siswa kelas atas-populer. Baekhyun bukan siswa penggila popularitas, yang diinginkannya hanyalah dapat belajar dengan tenang hingga hari kelulusan tiba. Ia cukup puas dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Redup. Tak ada yang melihatnya, memperhatikannya, maupun mempedulikannya. Tak terkecuali Kim Jongin, pemuda yang telah dikaguminya selama dua tahun terakhir.

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlalu disaat sepasang lengan milik Chanyeol telah melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggangnya. Menarik _namja_ _brunette_ itu untuk semakin mendekat, menahannya, dan mengunci pergerakannya. Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang terasa menenangkan. "A—apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol-ssi? Le—lepaskan!" Baekhyun berontak. Alih-alih melepaskannya, Chanyeol semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kumohon jangan begini. Aku tak ingin ada murid lain yang melihat, atau mereka akan salah paham..." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu Byun Baekhyun! Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu masalahmu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Kim Jongin sialan itu, dan aku juga tahu kalau si brengsek itu baru saja menyakitimu, Baekhyun-ssi..." Kobaran api tampak menghiasi kedua obsidian Chanyeol. Baekhyun terhenyak. Ia bergeming. Otaknya sibuk mengolah ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Chanyeol-ssi," desis Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar. Ia masih tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sampaikan padanya. Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap acuh padanya, tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, membisikannya deretan kata-kata yang sukses menghantarkan aliran listrik kecil pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kim Jongin terlalu bodoh karena telah menyakitimu, kau tahu?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalikan tubuh Baekhyun hingga keduanya kini saling berhadapan dengan sekat udara tipis yang memisahkan keduanya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Apa ia buta? Tapi, aku bersyukur karena si brengsek itu menolakmu. Setidaknya, aku kembali memiliki peluang—"

"—peluang untuk memilikimu," bisik Chanyeol seduktif. Baekhyun menggeliat saat hembusan nafas Chanyeol terasa menerpa lembut lehernya yang super sensitif.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menghapus sekat udara yang memisahkan keduanya, memejamkan kedua obsidiannya, lalu mengulum lembut bibir Baekhyun—yang juga turut mengatupkan kedua mata hazelnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun mendorong kasar tubuh Chanyeol, menciptakan kembali sekat pembatas diantara mereka. "—ka kau baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Chanyeol bodoh! Arghhhh!" Baekhyun mengerang.

"Aku memang bodoh karena mencintai dan mencium orang yang bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa denganku. Tapi, kau jauh lebih bodoh karena kau menikmati ciuman itu."

* * *

- Mascarpone Cheese -

* * *

Itu memang bukan saat dimana ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk hari itu—saat Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya mencuri ciuman pertama Baekhyun.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu menatap nanar dinding sempit salah satu bilik toilet. Tubuhnya bergetar. Salah satu dari tiga _namja_ mungil yang tengah mengepungnya baru saja menyiramkan seember penuh air padanya.

"Jangan dekati Chanyeol! Dia milikku!" Si mata bulat mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah pucat Baekhyun. Kobaran api tampak menghiasi mata bulatnya. Sementara Luhan dan Minseok yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya berkacak pinggang seraya memasang wajah sangar.

"Kau dengar tidak?!" Kyungsoo menarik kasar rambut karamel Baekhyun, melampiaskan kemarahannya pada helaian rambut tak bersalah yang kini terlepas dan terselip di sela-sela jemarin indah milik Kyungsoo.

"Cih," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal, kemudian berlalu bersama kedua temannya—Luhan dan Minseok.

Baekhyun menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari bilik toilet, pemuda _brunette_ itu berdiri di depan wastafel, menatap nanar pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Wajahnya tampak memar di beberapa bagian dengan sudut bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan darah segar akibat pukulan mentah dari Luhan.

"Baek?" Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas saat si raksasa lagi-lagi menginterupsi kegiatannya. Jika boleh memilih, ia ingin pergi jauh dari Chanyeol. Hidupnya tak pernah semengerikan ini sebelum Chanyeol mulai menganggapnya ada.

"A—apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol membalik paksa tubuh ringkih Baekhyun.

"Tak apa. Aku baru adu fisik dengan siswa lain. Sekalian mengasah kemampuan bela diriku. Tapi ternyata kemampuan ku masih sangat payah dan—" Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "—aku kalah," dustanya, dan biasanya Chanyeol akan mengangguk paham lalu membantunya berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Alih-alih mengangguk, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menenggelamkan wajah si _brunette_ pada dada bidangnya. "Berhenti berbohong, Baek. Aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Maaf karena aku egois. Aku tak pernah mendengarkan kata-katamu untuk menjauhimu. Maaf, karenaku kau harus berkali-kali merasakan sakit. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Aku menyesal, sungguh." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan sejurus kemudian, Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun menuju ruang kesehatan dan mengobatinya dengan penuh perasaan.

Chanyeol merapihkan kembali obat dan peralatan yang baru digunakannya, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. "Bagaimana?"

"Sudah lebih baik dan—" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih surai karamel si _brunette_ lalu mengelusnya. Chanyeol beranjak.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau bisa kembali sendiri, kan?" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Aku tak akan mendekatimu lagi, seperti keinginanmu. Aku tak ingin Kyungsoo menyakitimu lebih jauh. Mungkin, aku akan memintanya untuk kembali menjadi kekasihku. Dengan begitu, ia tak akan menyakitimu lagi..."

"Aku mencintaimu Baek, sungguh. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu."

Baekhyun merasakan sakit pada ulu hatinya. Ia seperti tak rela jika Chanyeol akan pergi dan kembali menganggapnya tak ada, bahkan ia akan menjalin kasih kembali dengan Kyungsoo. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berat dan tembus pandang menghimpit dadanya.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon. Tetaplah disisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu Yeol. Jangan kembali pada Kyungsoo—" tangisnya pecah. "—aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol..."

* * *

- Whipped Cream -

* * *

Malam itu, Chanyeol dan Tao-teman sekamar Baekhyun-bertukar kamar dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di balkon kamar dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun serta menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang menguar. Stroberi. Sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol kecanduan untuk terus menerus menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Sesekali, Chanyeol mengecup dan mengigit lembut leher Baekhyun. Meninggalkan bercak kebiruan sebagai tanda kepemilikannya. Pemuda _brunette_ itu tak menolak. Ia merasa nyaman selama berada di dekat Chanyeol.

"Tubuhmu selalu harum. Aku menyukainya, Baek..." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif, lalu kembali menciptakan bercak-bercak kebiruan disana. Diiringi oleh desahan tertahan yang lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Baek, bolehkah?"

"A—aku tak tahu Yeol. Aku belum siap." Lirih Baekhyun seraya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap. Aku tak akan memaksamu, aku tak mau menyakitimu." Chanyeol tersenyum. Namun, Baekhyun menemukan perasaan kecewa yang terselip disana.

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu Yeol. Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu..."

"Kau serius? Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Chanyeol segera menghapus sekat diantara mereka, melumat lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun lalu menuntun pemuda _brunette_ itu menuju ranjang. Direbahkannya tubuh Baekhyun disana, lalu menindihnya tanpa memutuskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol mulai menyelipkan lidahnya, menerobos memasuki mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai memukul kecil dada bidang Chanyeol, memberitahu si raksasa bahwa ia butuh oksigen. Chanyeol melwepaskan pagutan bibirnya, menciptakan benang tipis pada bibir keduanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Chanyeol kembali mengecup leher Baekhyun. Menghisapnya, lalu menggigit kecil hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan disana. Tangannya mulai bergerilya melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Tangannya menelusup masuk, mengelus lembut tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tertutupi kain lagi.

"Akhhh.. Yeollieh. Hhhh. Aa—akhh" Baekhyun meremas kuat pundak Chanyeol saat pemuda itu mulai menciumi dadanya, ditambah tangan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengelus kejantanan Baekhyun dari luar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek"

"A—akh! Ak-aku juga, Yeol. Shhh akhhh Yeolliehhh—"

* * *

- Coffee Powder -

* * *

Baekhyun meniup lilin terakhir yang ditata diatas kue tiramisu berbentuk bundar berhiaskan cokelat putih padat yang mengelilinginya. Sesekali, ditatapnya jam analog yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Pukul dua belas malam lewat lima belas menit. Hhhh, Yeol, kau melupakannya..." Desis Baekhyun.

"Mungkin Chanyeol sibuk, ya mungkin saja. Ini tahun terakhir di SMU, jadi wajar saja. Mungkin, lebih baik aku membawakannya ke kamar Chanyeol..." Baekhyun merapihkan meja makannya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Tao. Padahal si panda sudah merelakan jam tidurnya dengan pergi ke bar bersama Kris agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol di kamar mereka. Tapi, semuanya batal.

Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian melangkah perlahan menuju kamar Chanyeol dengan sekotak kue tiramisu di tangannya.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu berhenti di depan kamar bernomor 42. Senyumnya seketika luntur saat indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"A—akh Yeol! Le—lebih cep—ath.. Ssshh Akhhh.. Yakhh disanah Yeol, terushh! Akhhhh..."

"Shit! Lubangmu sangat sempithhh, Kyung. Akhh!"

Baekhyun membeku dengan salah satu tangannya yang menggenggam kenop pintu. Telinganya memanas, wajahnya memerah, liquid bening itu akhirnya tumpah juga diiringi oleh isakan halus Baekhyun. Tiramisu yang sedaritadi dibawanya pun jatuh membentur lantai. Kotaknya terbuka, memamerkan kue keju dengan taburan bubuk kakao yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Pemuda _brunette_ itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, itu bukan Chanyeol. Itu pasti orang lain," desisnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Akhhhh!" Baekhyun semakin menutup telinganya saat terdengar jeritan Kyungsoo yang mendesahkan nama Chanyeol. Hatinya semakin sakit.

"Kyunghh.. Ssssh.. Sekali lagi, ne?"

Cukup! Baekhyun beranjak, lalu berlari pergi kembali menuju kamarnya. Menghabiskan malam dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

- Cocoa Powder -

* * *

"Maaf Baek, aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukai, ah tidak maksudku mencintai Kyungsoo..." Sesal Chanyeol. "Maaf,"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Chanyeol-ssi. Maafmu tak akan merubah apapun. Kau tetap mencintai Kyungsoo, perasaanku tak akan terobati, dan hubungan kita tetap berakhir..." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi. Setidaknya, kau sempat mengobati luka yang Jongin berikan padaku. Meski—" Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya. "—pada akhirnya kau kembali membuka luka itu, bahkan menambahnya dengan luka baru yang jauh lebih menyakitkan."

Chanyeol bungkam. "Pukul aku, Baek. Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Setidaknya, emosimu dapat surut setelah melihatku tak berdaya..."

Alih-alih memukul wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengelus lembut wajah tampan mantan kekasihnya itu. "Sayangnya, aku tak bisa Yeol. Aku ingin, tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu. Sama seperti yang dulu kau katakan padaku, aku tak ingin menyakitimu..."

"Maaf, Baek..." Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol lembut sebagai tanda perpisahan, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung di bawah pohon oak. Tempat dimana Chanyeol pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun yang merupakan awal dari kisah mereka, dan sekaligus tempat dimana kisah mereka harus berakhir dengan perpisahan.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik tangan ini. Sungguh. Ia sangat mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, **Kim Jongin**?"

**Classic Tiramisu © 2013 lightseeker**

Hi aku balik setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang. Comeback dengan fanfiksi gajelas yang aku ketik di HP tengah malem. Sumpah aku ngerasa kalau ini gagal banget. Apalagi adegan nyaris NC nya. Itu apaan banget cobadeh /tutupmuka/. Kyaaa maaf lagi-lagi aku pake Kyungsoo untuk peran antagonis. Serius dia itu bias aku T_T Aku gaksuka nulis fanfiksi gapake nama bias. So, mau tokoh apapun, aku pasti pake nama bias. Di fanfiksi selanjutnya aku bakalan bikin Kyungie tobat kok(?). Tapi, aku berharap banget bisa ngedapetin review dari readers. Kalau mungkin ada yang berminat, aku bakalan bikinin epilog untuk fanfiksi ini.

Thankyou for reading~


	3. Epilog

"Aku tak menyukainya Oh Sehoon! Berhentilah menggodaku!" Jongin melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat dihadapannya, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh kerlingan menggoda dan sukses membuat Jongin semakin muak. "Hentikan kerlingan bodohmu itu! Kau menjijikan!" Jongin bergidik.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura Kim Jongin, aku tahu kau menyukainya" alih-alih berhenti, Sehun semakin gencar menggoda Jongin. Seakan-akan tak peduli dengan jabatan Jongin yang merupakan Ketua Taekwondo di sekolah. Jongin menghela nafas berat. Ia tak akan pernah menang tiap kali beradu argumen dengan Sehun yang keras kepala. "Oh, ayolah Kim Jongin! Kau itu Seme! Mana ada Seme pengecut sepertimu. Kalau seperti itu, lebih baik kau menjadi Uke-ku saja, bagaimana?" Sehun tertawa puas mendapati perubahan warna pada wajah gelap Jongin.

"_Annyeong_, Jongin-ah! Aku sedang belajar membuat kue Tiramisu dan ehm— dan ini kubuatkan spesial untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya," sesosok pemuda _brunette _yang baru saja disingguh oleh Sehun tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja kafetaria yang digunakan Jongin dan Sehun. _Namja _berwajah cantik itu meletakkan sebuah kotak makan tembus pandang berisikan potongan kue Tiramisu buatannya.

"Ehem—Jongin, terimalah! Aku tahu kau pasti sena—" pergerakan tiba-tiba Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun yang kini duduk terpaku, tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sementara, si _brunette _tampak berdiri mematung dengan pandangan meredup. Tak hanya mereka, seisi kafetaria turut diam terpaku, beberapa diantaranya tampak berbisik-bisik samar.

"Aku tak suka Tiramisu, dan aku tak menyukaimu, Baekhyun-ssi. Berhentilah mendekatiku. Aku lelah. Semua teman-temanku selalu membicarakan—menggosipkan ku denganmu. Maaf kalau mungkin selama ini kau menganggapku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Tapi, kau salah. Aku hanya mencoba untuk berbuat baik dengan tidak menyakiti perasaanmu dan menjadikanmu teman baik. Tapi, aku salah. Salah besar! Maaf, tapi kau benar-benar mengangguku Baekhyun. Kau—" Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Seisi kafetaria masih diam terpaku, tak terkecuali para penjaga kafetaria yang tampak fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin.

"—Kau mengangguku, Byun Baek..."

Baekhyun tersenyum masam setelah Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Dipermalukan di depan siswa-siswi sekolah hanya karena rasa percaya dirinya karena menganggap seluruh kebaikan Jongin semata-mata karena pemuda berkulit tan itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. "Begitukah? Maaf Jongin-ssi, Maafkan aku—" Baekhyun mengusap kasar liquid bening yang baru saja lolos dari sepasang bola mata hazel indah miliknya.

"—Aku tak akan menganggumu lagi. Aku janji," Baekhyun segera merunduk, meraih kotak makan miliknya, lalu memasukkan kue Tiramisu-nya yang hancur menjadi potongan-potongan kecil ke dalam kotak. Tak lupa ditutupnya kembali kotak makan itu, lalu tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Baekhyun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun mendorong kasar bahu Jongin, menyebabkan pemuda tan itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tatapannya kosong, sangat kontras dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Sehun yang dilayangkannya pada Jongin. "Kau baru saja membuatnya menangis!" histeris Sehun frustasi. Rasanya, ia benar-benar ingin menjambaki rambut indah Jongin lalu menendangnya hingga ke Laut Merah. Jongin tetap bergeming. Rasa menyesal mulai menggerogoti anggota tubuhnya, terutama bagian dadanya yang kini terasa sesak, seperti dihimpit oleh sesuatu yang keras dan tak mengizinkannya untuk dapat menghirup oksigen.

"Hun, sakit. Kenapa rasanya sakit," keluh Jongin seraya meremas dadanya yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Kau menyukainya, Kim Jongin bodoh! Cepat kejar dia sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Sehun mengerang frustasi. Tak tahan lagi dengan sikap kekanakan dan pengecut Jongin. Sehun serius. Jika Jongin tak kunjung mengejar Baekhyun, ia akan menendang bokong seksi Jongin hingga pemuda tan itu mendarat dengan sempurna di Laut Merah.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari kecil, menelusuri seisi sekolah, berusaha mencari-cari sosok Baekhyun. Sayangnya, ia tak menemukannya. Akhirnya, Jongin menyerah setelah dua puluh menit waktu yang ia gunakan untuk mencari Baekhyun. Bertepatan dengan itu, bell tanda istirahat telah usai berdering memekakan telinga. Jongin pun memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari Baekhyun, dan mencoba menghubunginya atau mencarinya ke kelas sepulang sekolah.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun tidak masuk ke kelas sejak istirahat usai. Terakhir yang ku tahu, ia berniat menemuimu untuk memberikan kue Tiramisu. Tasnya saja masih ditinggal. Rencananya, aku akan mengantarkan tasnya sepulang nanti."

"Begitukan? Baiklah. Terimakasih Jongdae-ssi!" Jongin pun berlalu meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun yang mulai sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa murid yang tengah kebagian piket hari ini. Jongin menghela nafas berat. "Baek, kau dimana?" lirih Jongin seraya menyeret paksa tubuhnya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Membiarkan sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah, membawanya entah kemana.

Kedua kakinya berhenti di bukit belakang sekolah. Dulu, ia sering pergi kesini setiap hari Jum'at sepulang sekolah bersama Baekhyun untuk sekedar mengobrol dan melepas rasa penat. Tanpa disadari oleh Jongin, ia rindu pada pemuda cantik itu. Jongin rindu pada Byun Baekhyun.

_'__Bukan urusanmu,__'_ Jongin terdiam sesaat setelah indra pendengarannya berhasil menangkap sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinganya. _'—Le—lepaskan!' _Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya saat suara itu terdengar tengah menjerit.

"Baekhyun?" desisnya. Dengan segera, Jongin berlari mendekati sebuah pohon oak yang diyakininya sebagai sumber dari suara Baekhyun. Baru saja ia akan menghampiri Baekhyun, Jongin buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya saat sepasang obsidiannya berhasil menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah berpelukan dengan "—Chanyeol?"

**DEG! **

Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Jongin kembali merasakan sebuah benda keras tengah menghimpit dadanya cukup kuat. Seolah-olah tak ingin membiarkannya dapat menghirup oksigen dengan bebas. Jongin segera memejamkan matanya saat lagi-lagi kedua obsidiannya menangkap adegan menyesakkan, disaat dengan lembut Park Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak berontak dengan perlakukan tidak sopan dan kurang ajar Chanyeol.

Jongin sudah berada di ujung batas kesabarannya. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Terlebih saat melihat Baekhyun yang tampak murka pada Chanyeol sesaat setelah berhasil melepaskan pagutan bibir keduanya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ia kesal. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bodoh karena membohongi perasaannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun bersama orang lain, terlebih itu Park Chanyeol—musuh dalam selimut Jongin. Oke, mungkin dulu mereka memang bersahabat baik, bersama Oh Sehoon juga. Tapi, semuanya selesai setelah Chanyeol merampas Kyungsoo darinya.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyungsoo, Chanyeol baru saja mencampakannya beberapa hari lalu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jongin geram, terlebih kini Kyungsoo berubah menjadi pribadi yang buruk. Tak lagi seperti Kyungsoo-nya yang dulu. Chanyeol memang brengsek! Jongin meremukkan jarinya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan bukit.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh" lirihnya pilu.

.

.

.

Jongin perlahan-lahan mulai dapat merelakan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Terlebih Baekhyun yang kini tampaknya sangat bahagia berada di dekat Chanyeol, dan melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol adalah pemuda brengsek yang mengubah Kyungsoo-nya menjadi monster berdarah dingin. Jongin tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tampak sepi. Jelas saja, bell istirahat baru saja berdering, dan dapat dipastikan hampir seluruh murid lebih memilih untuk menyerbu kafetaria ketimbang berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah tanpa arah—seperti Jongin saat ini.

Jongin berhenti di depan pintu toilet saat mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam. '—dasar _namja _jalang!' suara itu –Kyungsoo? Kini siapa lagi yang menjadi korban _namja _mungil bermata bulat itu. Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Baru saja tangannya berniat untuk memutar kenop pintu, indra pendengarannya menangkap jeritan pilu seseorang disertai suara hantaman air dan bantingan benda—ember mungkin? Jongin menahan nafas, ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang siapa korban Kyungsoo kali ini.

"Baekhyun," lirihnya saat kembali mendengar jeritan pilu itu. Jongin baru saja berniat untuk menolong Baekhyun, namun segera diurungkan niat baiknya itu. Ia tidak yakin Baekhyun akan sudi menerima pertolongan darinya. Ada jalan lain. Dan sungguh demi apapun, Jongin terpaksa—benar-benar terpaksa melakukannya. Semuanya untuk kebaikan Baekhyun, ya untuk Baekhyun.

Jongin melesat menyusuri koridor, berusaha mencari sosok _namja _jangkung yang merupakan mantan sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol. Jongin berhenti di dekat pintu masuk kelas Baekhyun, mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berbicara dengan salah satu teman sekelas Baekhyun dengan wajah gusar. Jongin terengah. Pemuda _tan _itu berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Setelah berhasil, dengan angkuh, ia melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol. Menubruk pelan bahu pemuda itu, lalu melewatinya begitu saja.

"Kim Jongin-ssi!" seru Chanyeol. _Berhasil! _Jongin bersorak dalam hati.

"Apa?" Jongin berbalik, menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap. Jongin memutar bola matanya, yang sesungguhnya merupakan akting dan semakin meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan _namja _lemah bemarga Byun itu.

"Aku tak sengaja melihatnya bersama Luhan, Minseok, dan—" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol yang kini memasang ekspresi kaku. "—Kyungsoo, di toilet..." lanjutnya, kemudian menepis tangan Chanyeol yang sedaritadi bertengger di bahu kanannya dengan kasar. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku sungguh ingin menolongmu. Tapi, aku teralu malu untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan aku takut. Takut jika kau akan menolak pertolonganku. Aku pengecut, Baek. Benar-benar pengecut..."

.

.

.

Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan, penasaran dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Apakah _namja _itu baik-baik saja? Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jongin melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan. Mengabaikan teriakan menggelegar Sehun yang sedaritadi memanggilnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa sepulang sekolah akan diadakan latihan _dance_.

Jongin hanya terdiam di depan ruang kesehatan, menatap nanar keadaan Baekhyun dari balik kaca. Lagi-lagi, perasaan itu muncul. Rasa sakit disaat kedua obsidiannya menyaksikan kebersamaan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Jongin meremas dadanya. Ia memang lemah. Hanya mampu memandang Baekhyun dari kejauhan, melihatnya bahagia dengan orang lain sementara dirinya sendirian menatap pilu Baekhyun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa pada dadanya. _'Jangan pergi, kumohon. Tetaplah disisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu, Yeol. Jangan kembali pada Kyungsoo—' _Jongin semakin meremas dadanya_. Tolong, Baek, jangan katakan kata-kata itu! Kumohon. '—aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol..." _

KRAK!

Jongin jatuh terduduk di depan ruang kesehatan seraya meremas kuat-kuat dadanya, hinga buku-buku kukunya tampak memutih. Pertahanannya runtuh. Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seiring dengan liquid bening yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajah tampannya. Ia kalah. Kalah dari seorang Park Chanyeol—untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin merasakan rasa hangat menjalar pada pundak kanannya. Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat itu meremas lembut bahu kanan Jongin, lalu membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kau—menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. "Jangan menangis lagi, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo menghapus sisa-sisa air mata milik Jongin, lalu mengusap lembut pipi kanan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Jongin segera menepis kasar tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menatapnya tajam. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tak sanggup berbuat sekasar ini pada Kyungsoo, cinta pertamanya. Tapi rasa sakit hati karena dikhianati, ditambah rasa sakit karena Kyungsoo baru saja menyakiti Baekhyun berhasil menghapus habis seluruh perasaan Jongin padanya.

"Jongin-ah... Maafkan aku tentang apa yang terjadi diantara kita dulu. Dan, biarkan aku menebusnya sekarang. Aku akan merampas kembali kebahagianmu—" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Tampak kontras dengan sifat aslinya yang lebih pantas disebut psikopat. "—dari Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

Jongin menutup kasar pintu kamarnya, lalu jatuh terduduk di balik pintu dengan nafas memburu. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Ia tahu ia salah. Ia tahu ia jahat. Ia tahu ia kejam. Dan ia pun tahu ia egois. Tapi, Jongin sudah tidak kuat menahan semuanya. Ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun, dan berharap _namja _rapuh itu kembali mencintainya—bukan Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya, Jongin berhasil terhasut. Sampai-sampai, ia tak menolak disaat Kyungsoo berkata akan menjebak Chanyeol supaya si jangkung itu dapat kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Dan dengan demikian, Jongin akan mendapatkan kembali kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Kini, Jongin merasa dirinya lah yang brengsek—bukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjambak kasar helaian rambut cokelat gelapnya. Beberapa helai tampak terlepas dan terselip di sela-sela jari tangan Jongin.

"Egoiskah aku jika aku hanya ingin merampas kembali kebahagianku dari Chanyeol? Egoiskah aku jika aku terlalu mencintaimu, Baek?"

.

.

.

Ternyata rencana Kyungsoo berhasil. Chanyeol akhirnya kembali pada Kyungsoo dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Dan kini, Jongin tengah diam-diam menguntit Baekhyun yang baru resmi putus dengan Park Chanyeol. Jongin cukup senang dengan semua itu, namun rasa bersalah tetap berhasil menguasai tubuh dan fikirannya. Sebelum semakin jauh, Jongin mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Baekhyun, lalu meraih lengan pemuda _brunette _itu. Baekhyun berbalik, lalu menatap Jongin datar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kim Jongin?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyesap _Vanilla Latte _miliknya yang baru saja diantarkan oleh salah seorang pelayan pria bertubuh gempal dengan rambut keriting. Kini keduanya tengah berada di salah satu kafe, masih lengkap dengan seragam mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku, Jongin-ssi? Aku sibuk. Masih banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang..." Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk kue Tiramisunya hingga hancur. Minatnya terhadap kue favoritnya itu mendadak turun karena Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf, Baek. Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Terlebih, peristiwa di kafetaria waktu itu..." Jongin menerawang, begitupun Baekhyun. Memori pahit itu kembali terputar di fikiran keduanya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baek. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Benar kata Sehun, aku pengecut..." tutur Jongin. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, mulai tak mengerti tentang arah pembicaraan Jongin.

"Jadi, langsung ke intinya saja, Jongin-ssi! Aku benar-benar sibu—"

"Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah. Ah, bukan. Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Semua yang kukatakan waktu itu adalah—bohong. Aku hanya emosi karena Sehun terus menerus menggodaku, ditambah kau membawakanku kue Tiramisu yang jujur saja—" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya—lagi. Pandangannya meredup. "—kue itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian memori pahit untukku, Baekhyun-ah. Dan sejak saat itu, aku membenci Tiramisu. Karena, tiap kali aku melihatnya, terlebih merasakannya dalam mulutku, perasaan sakit itu pasti akan muncul kembali..."

Baekhyun bungkam. Jantungnya seketika berdegup cepat mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang menurutya terlalu tiba-tiba. Jujur, masih ada secercag harapan untuk Jongin. Karena sesungguhnya, Baekhyun belum benar-benar melupakannya. Masih ada sedikit rongga yang tak terisi oleh Chanyeol di hati Baekhyun untuk Jongin, hanya sedikit. Namun, seketika perasaan itu mulai membuncah dan kini memakan habis setengah tempat Chanyeol. Menyisakan keduanya dengan ukuran yang sama di dalam sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Dapatkah aku mengambil kembali kesempatan yang sempat kusia-siakan saat itu?" Baekhyun tetap bungkam. Rasa bimbang kini menyelubungi tubuhnya. Ia cukup tersentuh dengan perlakukan Jongin, ditambah pemuda _tan _itu baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia tahu bagaimana perjuangan Jongin melawan rasa sakit hatinya saat melihat Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, meskipun itu semua murni kesalahan Jongin sendiri. Namun, disisi lain ia masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol, meski pemuda itu baru saja mencampakkannya dan memilih untuk kembali dengan sang mantan kekasih.

"Jongin?"

"Ya, Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, lalu tersenyum kaku. "Berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk berfikir..."

.

.

.

"_Jongin, maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan berharap dapat kembali dengannya. Meski aku tahu itu hanya harapan bodoh yang tak mungkin tercapai. Aku hanya tak ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian. Aku yakin, masih ada orang yang jauh lebih pantas untuk bersanding denganmu dibandingan dengan ku. Biarkan kisah kita menjadi masa lalu, sekaligus menjadi pelajaran berharga untukmu. Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Aku memang masih menyayangimu, Jongin-ah. Tapi itu berbeda. Perasaan itu mulai berubah sejak Chanyeol datang. Aku menyayangimu layaknya seorang teman—atau sahabat? Ah, sepertinya, aku terlalu berharap dapat menjadi sahabatmu. Tidak mungkin sekali, bukan?" _Baekhyun tertawa paksa.

"_Jongin-ah? Kau masih disana?" _Seru Baekhyun karena tak kunjung mendapat sahutan dari Jongin.

"Ah, ne, Baekhyun-ah. Kalau begitu kita masih dapat menjadi sahabat."

"_Sungguh?! Gomawo Jonginnie! Aku menyayangimu!" _

"Yep, aku juga menyayangimu Baekkie..." kini keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang angkat bicara. Tak ada pula yang berinisiatif untuk mematikan sambungan. "Baekkie? Kau masih disana?"

"_Ya, ada apa Jongin-ah...?" _

"Dapatkah besok kau datang ke bandara pukul delapan pagi? Besok aku akan pindah ke Amerika. Pesawatku berangkat pukul sepuluh. Aku sangat berharap kau dapat datang—sebagai sahabatku..."

"_A—apa? Jong—Jongin? Kau bercanda kan?" _Jongin segera memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu menonaktifkan ponselnya. Ini yang terbaik. Untuknya, dan juga Baekhyun. Ia akan menerima tawaran kakak sulungnya untuk tinggal bersama di Amerika. Setidaknya, dengan begitu, Jongin dapat sedikit demi sedikit melupakan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas berat, ditatapnya jam digital yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit, dan kakaknya sudah lebih dulu _check-in _meninggalkannya. Jongin masih tetap setia menanti kehadiran Baekhyun. Namun, harapannya pupus saat jam digital itu telah menunjuk pukul sembilan dan sang kakak telah menelpon untuk memintanya untuk segera _check-in_.

Jongin kembali menghela nafas, kecewa karena Baekhyun mengingkari janjinya. Baiklah, kalian dapat mencoret kata janjinya karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memberi kepastian apakah ia akan datang atau tidak.

"Jonginnie!" suara itu sukses menghentikan niat Jongin yang baru saja akan melangkah masuk untuk _check-in_. Baekhyun datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Maafkan aku! Sungguh aku minta maaf! Tadi aku kesiangan dan jalannya benar-benar macet!" histeris Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum tipis, lalu mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat-erat.

"Aku senang kau datang, Baek..." bisiknya. "Ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" seru Jongin. Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu melepas ranselnya, lalu mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana. Ia tersenyum saat berhasil mendapatkan benda itu, segera dikeluarkannya benda berbentuk kotak tersebut. "Tadaa! Kemarin aku berlatih membuat kue Tiramisu bersama _noona _ku!"

Baekhyun membeku. "Faktanya, aku mulai menyukai lagi kue Tiramisu karenamu, Baek! Terimakasih karena sudah secara tidak langsung membuatku kembali mencintai kue keju ini! Aku benar-benar rindu memakannya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membuatnya kemarin. Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Baek" gurau Jongin seraya membuka kotak itu, lalu menyuapi sepotong kecil kue pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?!" pandangan Baekhyun seketika meredup. Begitupun Jongin yang berhasil menangkap perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun. "Tidak enak, ya? Maaf, Baek. Kalau begitu, biar aku yang habiskan. Kapan-kapan, akan kubuatkan yang jauh lebih enak untukmu..." Jongin menutup kembali kotak makan berisikan kue buatannya dengan kecewa. Namun, pergerakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang merebut kotak makannya sukses mengejutkan Jongin.

"Tidak! Ini—" Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya. "—lezat! Sungguh! Aku benar-benar menyukainya Jonginnie." Baekhyun menangis.

"Baek?! Ada apa denganmu? Sudah jangan menangis lagi, maafkan aku. Aku tahu rasanya tidak enak. Kau pasti mual, kan? Ayo kuantarkan ke toilet..." seru Jongin panik. Bukannya mereda, tangisan Baekhyun semakin meledak. Jongin yang bingung harus berbuat apa, hanya dapat menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun penuh perasaan.

"Jong—in. Jang—jangan pergi," lirih Baekhyun di sela-sela tangisnya.

"_Ne_?"

"Jangan pergi, bodoh! Tetaplah disini bersamaku! Kau masih berhutang padaku, dan kau mau seenaknya saja pergi sebelum membayarnya?! Jangan harap!" Baekhyun meluncurkan tinjuan kecil pada Jongin beberapa kali. "Kau berhutang karena aku berhasil membuatmu kembali jatuh cinta pada Tiramisu. Kalau begitu, kau harus membayar hutangmu saat ini juga—" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Matanya memerah.

"—buat aku hingga dapat kembali jatuh cinta padamu, bagaimanapun caranya!" jerit Baekhyun, lalu kembali menangis dan memeluk Jongin erat-erat. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh disaat kau berkata akan pergi—" lirih Baekhyun, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"—disini. Rasanya, sakit sekali, Jongin..." Baekhyun menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Baekkie-ah,"

"Mungkin, saat ini, perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol sedikit lebih besar. Maka dari itu, ajarkan aku. Bantu aku, tuntun aku, agar aku dapat menghapuskan nama Chanyeol dari sini. Ambil kembali tempatmu Jongin-ah, rampas tempat itu dari Chanyeol." Tutur Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum. Dadanya bergemuruh.

"Tentu, Baek. Akan kulakukan. Akan kurampas semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku dari Chanyeol..." ujar Jongin, lalu menghapus sekat udara yang membatasi mereka dan melumat lembut bibir _cherry _milik Baekhyun yang terasa manis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek..."

**FIN.**

.

.

.

Horraaaay! 3.017 words! Gaknyangka jadinya segini, padahal niatnya aku bikin sekitar 2k words, sama seperti yang pertama. Hffft ini aku dedikasikan untuk semua pecinta Kaibaek! Karena meski sekarang kegilaan aku sama Chanbaek lagi berapi-api banget, tapi aku tetep gabakalan menomerduakan Kaibaek yang merupakan OTP pertama aku:p So, gimana ceritanya? Maaf banget kalau sama sekali engga memuaskan. Oh, iya, aku pengen nanya. Sebenernya kalian lebih suka Baekhyun sama siapa? Chanyeol atau Jongin? Yaudah. Udah cukup segini dulu deh. Karena jujur aku capek diem di depan monitor selama tiga jam huaaaaa! Aku kalau bikin fanfict emang lemot banget. Dan taugak?! Aku seneng banget karena ada beberapa author favorit aku yang baca fanfiksi abal ini;; thankyouuuuu!

_So, _aku harap ada yang bersedia berceloteh di kotak review;;

Special Thanks To

**AnitaLee . sarang-baek . SyJessi22 . Happybacon . asroyasrii . Fdz1492 . chika love baby baekhyun . . shinlophloph . baekggu . Izca RizcassieYJ . exindira . deerlohan . baekyeolidiots . YeWon3407**

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan a.k.a typo!

_Thankyou and happy weekend guys!_


End file.
